The present invention relates to athletic training devices and more particularly to a unique device for practicing baseball sliding techniques.
While playing baseball, many instances will arise where the base runner should slide into base or home plate. Depending upon the situation, various sliding techniques may be used, including the hook slide and the head first slide. Heretofore, there has been no satisfactory way to practice the sliding techniques. Baseball players could practice on the field or on simulated base paths set up only for sliding practice. By its very nature, however, sliding can cause injury. The player can be bruised due to the impact with the ground. In addition, abrasion due to sliding contact with the ground is fairly common. As a result, practicing sliding techniques increases the possibility of injury. Due to such inherent problems, players have avoided or resisted slide practice. Lack of practice results in poor technique which increases the possibility of injury in a game situation.
A need, therefore, exists for a practice or training device which will permit a player to practice the various sliding techniques while significantly eliminating the causes of and hence reducing the chance for injury.